Alice
by Ari Eternal
Summary: What happens if Alice's "adventures" are more than just a dream? What exactly is on through her head and why? Read and find out. Can you guess it? One-shot.
1. Prologue

**This story was written for a class assignment and I figured I would post it to see what you guys think. This story is a mixture of my creation and the actual script from the 1972 movie. Comment and review. :) All of this is from Alice's POV.**

* * *

I remember the day my father got a telegraph about my older sister, Anna. She had gone out to sea to see the world and was not coming back. My father was sad for days. People would come over to mourn with my father. I, unlike my father, was glad that my sister was able to do something adventurous. We always talked about going on an adventure when we were younger. But eventually my father's sadness reached me. I started to feel lonely, until a family moved in next door to us. It was a family of three. A father, a mother, and a daughter. The girl looked about my age or a little younger. She had nice, wavy brown hair with blue eyes. What was most peculiar was her skin. She was so white, she could blend with the white picket fence that surrounded their dark mansion. On one afternoon, I traveled across the garden in my backyard to hers, as she was looking at flowers. I made small conversation with her. Our conversation was cut short when her mother had kindly asked me to leave. Her mother gave me a certain look that carried an air of petrifaction. But that never stopped me from seeing her daughter. I soon found out that her name was Clarissa and we had become good friends. Every other night, I would sneak into Clarissa room. Her room was on the second floor to the right. There was a nice, large vine that grew on that side of the house, so climbing up to her window was no big task. Our friendship had ended one night when her father came upstairs to the room, claiming he heard me climbing in. He couldn't seem to grasp why I was even there. He never once looked at his daughter, almost as if she wasn't there. Clarissa's father called my father, who seemed fairly upset. He came to take me home. But before he did, Clarissa approached me and told me that the couple living in the house were not her parents but in fact that the house used to be her house along time ago. I didn't have time to ask more questions before my father whisked me away. A week later, my father had arranged for me to go live with my aunt and uncle. Apparently, the deed I had done was intolerable. He packed my things and sent me along with the butler. That was the last time I saw my father.


	2. Chapter 1

Our butler, George, drove for miles until we reached a rather large mansion. I wasnt really sure to expect from my aunt and uncle. I didnt even know I had an aunt and uncle. We drove past the gates and George helped me get my bags to the front door. I firmly knocked on the door with the door knocker. A stoic man with black hair and brown eyes opened it, smiling down at me. He introduced himself as Dr. Stanley. I assumed that's what he did for a living. He clearly seemed to have already known my name as he escorted me inside, he must be my uncle. I looked around the front entrance hallway. Everything was white. I also noticed other people in white, walking around or talking or playing cards. They must rent their rooms out to people in need. My eyes glanced at everyone within range and I could feel uneasiness rise within me. My eyes trailed to the stairway when they stopped on a particular woman. She had thick red hair, slicked back, with piercing green eyes. She casually made her way over to where I stood and glanced at Dr. Stanley. He simply smiled and introduced her as Anita and that she would take care of me when he was not around, she must be my aunt. Alongside my uneasiness, Anita's presence frightened me. It was almost as if she would cut my head off at any moment. Anita took me upstairs to my room. Like everything else, it was white. I put down my bags and walked over to the simple bed. It was nailed to the floor. I also noticed that the windows, the single one I had, was also nailed shut. I looked back at Anita unsatisfied but she didnt really seem to care. She handed me a small bottle of pills and said that everyone had to take it. With that, she left and shut the door behind her, leaving me in a white abyss. So far, I didnt like this place.

The next morning after aunt Anita explained house rules, I helped myself to the backyard. Even though the house was dreary, the backyard was splendid. There were so many adventures I could have in this backyard. There were trees for miles but of course, I was warned not to go far. I sat down peacefully on the ground, playing with little blades of grass. I could faintly hear Anita's voice calling from the kitchen window, saying it was time for tea. As I began standing to my feet, something caught my eye. It was a white rabbit. It wasnt just any white rabbit. This rabbit had on a waist coat and was carrying a pocket watch.

"Oh dear! Oh dear! I shall be too late!" He cries out.

I am truly bewildered and curious. This cute animal is speaking! The furry creature sprints off towards the trees and I follow, ignoring the desperate cries from Anita. The talking rabbit dashed through the trees and into a rather large rabbit hole. I sat on my knees and carefully peeked down into the hole. It looked never ending. Then I fell. It was too late before I had realized that the small piece of grass that I was leaning on caved in, making me fall down the rabbit hole. I let out a scream, fearing it would be my last. Then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 2

When my eyes fluttered open, I was staring at a white and black checkered ceiling. My back ached. I sat up and surveyed my surroundings. I was in the middle of a long hallway. On each side of the hallway were dozens of doors.

"Where am I now? Oh dear. I'll never get back the way I came." I said to myself, a hint of worry in my voice.

From the corner of my eye, I saw the white rabbit run past me.

"I'm late. I'm so late!" He exclaimed.

"Mr. Rabbit, can you please help me? I fell down your hole and I dont know how to get back.!"

The rabbit didnt seem to hear me. He ran on by and through one of the doors. I stood and made my way over to the green door. I turned the knob but it was locked. I was confused and worried. The rabbit came out of a different door and through another. I went to the door he had exited from but it was locked as well. I breathed out a sigh in exasperation. I turned around and to my surprise, there was a table with a bottle and a key on top. It was not there before. I walked over to the table and grabbed the small key. It must open one of the doors. But, the key was too small to fit in any of the doors. I looked at the door the rabbit had exited from and saw a smaller door at the bottom. I used the tiny key and unlocked the tiny door. I peeked inside and saw a beautiful garden. I knew then, that's where I wanted to go. I tried to squeeze through the door but only managed to get my arm through. I could feel tears strike my eyes. How desperately I wanted to escape this place. I looked back up at the table and saw the bottle. As I walked over to it, I noticed a "Drink Me" tag on the front. Curiouser and curiouser I grew. I took the small bottle and popped opened the top, downing its substance. It had a strange taste. And what was even stranger was the fact that everything around me started to get bigger as if I were shrinking. When I saw that the tiny door was as big as me, I realized that I had, in fact, shrinked. I could feel my smile caressing my cheeks as I walked through the door and to the beautiful garden.

"I wonder if I've somehow changed in the night. I can almost remember feeling different when I awoke this morning. If I'm not the same, then who in the world am I?" I ask myself.

I took a stroll through the garden. There were so many plants I was unfamiliar with. I looked down at the ground I was walking on. It felt like I was walking on cotton. I looked back up and screamed, jumping back. What I saw in front of me was a floating head of a purple-stripped cheshire cat, with golden yellow eyes.

"Who are you looking for?" He asked.

"Who...?" I tried to gather my appropriate thoughts.

"WHO are YOU?" He asked, smiling widely.

"I'm...Alice...and you are?" I asked.

"Cheshire...Cheshire Cat."

"Nice to meet you Mister Cheshire."

"So tell me Alice...WHO are you looking for?"

I paused, clearly confused by his question.

"I'm not looking for anyone...am I?" I questioned.

"That's for me to know and for you to tell...or is it the other way around...?" He riddled.

"Uh...I don't..." I stammered.

"If you keep going then you'll find who you're looking for. But I must warn you, once you go down this path, you won't be able to find your way back." His smile faded a little, showing me how serious he was.

"Nothing bad can happen in a dream, Mister Cheshire." I said with a slight smile.

His smile appeared and his floating head moved to my side, letting me pass. I walked a couple of steps forward and turned back towards the Cheshire but he wasn't there. Curiouser and curiouser I grew, but I continued my journey forward. Who was this person I was looking for, I wondered.


	4. Chapter 3

As I kept walking, I came across a group of animals conversing themselves in deep conversation with one another. There was a lory, an eagle, a duck, a dodo, and a mouse, who, for some strange reason, bore a resemblance to Clarissa.

"And where did you come from, dear?" The dodo asked me, breaking off the conversation.

I pointed behind me to the forest I had walked through, only to see that it wasn't there. It was just miles and miles of sand.

"Well...do you know where the path is?" I asked, not exactly sure of what the path was.

"We don't know what to do!" The dodo exclaimed, ignoring my question.

"What do I do...?" I said quietly to myself.

"Did you say something, dear?" The dodo asked.

"Hush! I'm trying to think.!" The mouse hissed.

"How are you feeling now, dear?" The dodo asked me.

"Lost..I guess.." I said truthfully.

"Then I consider the meeting adjourned for the immediate adoption of more energetic remedies.!" The dodo cried.

"Speak english! I don't know what half of those words mean and I don't think you do either!" The eagle scolded.

"What I mean is that we should have a caucus race!" The dodo smiled.

"A caucus race!" The mouse gleamed.

"That sounds delightful!" The eagle exclaimed.

"What is a caucus race?" I asked curiously.

"The best way to explain it is to do it. First, I draw a circle. Then I stand in the middle like this, and everyone picks a spot along the edge." The dodo explained.

"Then what?" I asked.

"Then you run!" The dodo cried.

I ran around in a circle following the others. I was starting to get a little dizzy.

"How is this meant to fix anything? We keep running in circles and get nothing accomplished." I pondered.

"Exactly! A caucus race!" The dodo wasnt making any sense.

"But i'm still lost!" I cried.

"Nonsense. I'm as found as an idea." The dodo simply said.

I stopped running and got out of the circle.

"Out of my way, you fools! Out of my way! I am very, very late!" I heard someone say.

I turned to my left and saw the white rabbit from earlier running past us.

"Who was that?" The dodo asked.

"That's the rabbit!" I exclaimed more to myself.

I suddenly found myself running after the rabbit, leaving the birds and mouse behind.


	5. Chapter 4

I ran as far as my legs would take me. I had suddenly found myself running into another forest. I stopped and took a breath when something long and soft played with my nose. Is this a tail? I looked up and saw the Cheshire Cat resting on a tree branch.

"Mister Cheshire Cat! Would you tell me which way I ought to go?" I asked.

The Cheshire Cat opened his eyes and looked down at me, his grin plastered on his face.

"That depends a good deal on where you want to go." He answered.

"I don't really care where–" I started to say.

"Then it doesn't matter which way you go." He interrupted.

"–as long as I get somewhere." I finished.

"You're sure to do that if you walk long enough."

"What sort of people live about here?"

"In that direction lives the Mad Hatter." He pointed north.

"No, thank you. Perhaps there's someone else?" I asked.

"Well, in that direction lives the March Hare." He pointed south.

"Thank you. I think I shall visit him." I stated.

"Of course, he's mad too."

"I don't want to go among mad people!"

"We're all mad here. I'm mad. You're mad."

"How do you know I'm mad?"

"You must be mad. Otherwise, you wouldn't be here."

"How do you know that you're mad?"

"Because you're mad." He grinned.

Then he vanished.

After not much encouragement from Cheshire, I journeyed south. Maybe the hare wouldn't be so mad. I kept walking until I reached a very long table. At the end of the table, I saw a crazed hare, the mouse from before, and a man with a weird top hat on. The mouse was asleep and the hare and the man used him as an armrest while they drank tea, sung madly and threw various tea cups. I was starting to think that I should have gone the other way instead.

"Excuse me, sirs. May I sit down?" I asked politely.

"There's no room!" The hare proclaimed rudely.

"No room indeed." The hatter agreed.

"There's plenty of room!" I said.

"Would you like a biscuit?" The hare asked.

"I don't see any biscuits." I replied.

"There aren't any." The hare said simply.

"Then it wasn't very nice to offer them." I scolded.

"It wasn't very nice of you to sit down without being invited." He remarked.

"I didn't know it was your table. It's laid for a great many more than three."

"Your hair could use cutting. And your nails." The Hatter said.

"You shouldn't make personal remarks. It's very rude." I replied.

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?" He randomly asked.

"I believe I can guess that." I said with confidence.

"Do you mean that you think you know the answer to it?"

"Yes, exactly."

"Then you should say what you mean." The Hare commented.

"I do. At least, I mean what I say. It's the same thing." I said.

"You might as well say that 'I like what I get' is the same thing as 'I get what I like'." The Hare stated.

"You might say that 'I breathe when I sleep' is the same as 'I sleep when I breathe'." The mouse said in his sleep.

"It is the same thing with you." The Hatter analyzed.

"I don't quite understand you." I replied.

"Have you guessed the riddle yet?"

"No, I give up. What's the answer?"

"I haven't the slightest idea."

"You ought to do something better with the time than asking riddles that have no answers." I scolded him.

"Would you care for some more tea?" The Hare asked.

"I haven't had any tea yet, so I couldn't take more." I stated.

"You mean you couldn't take less." The Hare corrected.

"You can always take more than nothing." The Hatter said.

"Nobody asked your opinion." I was getting upset.

"Who's making personal remarks now?" The Hatter asked.

"Well, I don't think–" I started.

"If you don't think, then you shouldn't talk." The Hare interrupted rudely.

"If that's the way you feel, then I'll just leave." I said as I stormed off.


	6. Chapter 5

"I'll certainly never go in there again!" I exclaimed to myself.

"How did you like the Hatter and the Hare?" The Cheshire Cat appeared to me.

"I didn't. That was the stupidest tea party I've ever been to in all my life!" I cried out.

"I thought you didn't mind to whom you spoke." He pointed out.

"I wanted to speak to someone who could help me get home!"

"You never said so."

"What do you mean?"

"You can't expect to get what you want if you assume people already know." He stated.

"I've had enough of this! I want to go home!" I exclaimed.

"Don't you want to find who you're looking for? You keep calling out their name..." He questioned.

"I'm not looking for anyone! I haven't called out anyone's name. Just to go home." I said.

"Where is your home?"

"I couldn't rightly say. I would guess that it's somewhere above ground from here, except we don't appear to be under any ground that I can see."

"If you live above ground, how on earth did you come to be here?"

"I fell down a rabbit hole. I found a door too small to go through, so I drank a potion that made me shrink and I went through the door."

"Wait! Did you say you fell down a rabbit hole?" He asked abruptly.

"Yes!" I answered.

"I know where that is. It's one of my favorite places."

"I don't know what good it will do me to go back there. I can't go back the way I came. Frankly, I don't know how the Rabbit gets up and down."

"He's a rabbit. How else do you think he gets along?"

"I don't know. Unless you can take me to someone who knows how to get me home, I don't think we have anymore to say to each other."

"You could, of course, ask the Rabbit himself."

"I've been trying, but the Rabbit is in too much of a hurry to have anything to do with me and I have lost track of him completely."

"I know where he is, but you won't like it."

"Why? Where is he?" I asked confused.

"He's with the Queen." He answered solemnly.

"The Queen?"

"Would you like me to take you to her?"

"I'd rather not, but if it's the only way to get me home, I suppose I must."

"Then lead the way."

"Lead the way where? Shouldn't you be–" I started.

The Cheshire Cat had vanished again.

"Stop doing that! I can't follow you if you vanish!" I shouted.

The Cheshire Cat reappeared over a door that appeared out of nowhere.

"In here." He said.

I walk through the door and saw that I was back in the hall of doors at the bottom of the rabbit hole.

"I figured the Rabbit must have left the door ajar." He said.

"But–" I started again.

"The door right there will take you to the Queen's garden." He pointed to a door adjacent to me.

I walked up to the door and turned the knob, expecting it to be locked. The door opened and I saw another garden. The shrubs and bushes were shaped like hearts. I saw the strangest thing. There were dozens of cards with men's faces, painting white roses red. I approached the Ace of hearts.

"Excuse me, what are you doing?" I asked him.

"Why, we're painting the roses red." He said.

"Why on earth are you doing that?" I asked.

"The Queen wants red rosebushes but we accidentally planted white. If she sees this, she'll have our heads!" A Duce of hearts told me.

Suddenly trumpets sound and I see the Rabbit run past me again.

"The trial is beginning!" He yelled.

"Trial? Who's trial?" I asked, following cautiously.

"The trial is beginning!" He only yelled.

I followed behind the rabbit until I got to large room filled with animals. I saw everyone I had met there. The lory, the dodo, the eagle, the duck, the mouse, the hare, and the Mad Hatter. The King and Queen of Hearts were sitting on their thrones overlooking the crowd. I found a seat and sat down next to the eagle, waiting for the trial to start.

"Order in the court!" The rabbit cried out.

"Let us start the trial." The King said.

The rabbit grabbed a scroll from one of the cards and read it aloud.

"The Queen of Hearts, she made some tarts all on a summer's day. The Knave of Hearts, he stole those tarts and took them quite away." He said pointing to the Knave.

"Consider your verdict." The King said.

"Not yet! Not yet Your Majesty. The first witness." The rabbit whispered to the King.

"Right..Call the first witness!" The King ordered.

The Mad Hatter came and took his place at the witness stand.

"I beg your pardon, Your Majesty. But I haven't quite finished my tea when I was sent for." He said taking a sip from his teacup.

The King pardoned him and the Hatter spoke. He shaking and he couldn't get his dates right. He tried to tell his story but in the end, he couldn't remember anything else. The King was fed up with his incompetence and sent the Hatter away. They had gone through another witness until I heard my name called. I stood up quickly.

"I'm here." I said approaching the witness stand.

"What do you know about this incident?" The King asked me.

"Well..nothing." I said.

"Oh well that's very important." The King said.

"No no no. Unimportant." The Rabbit told him.

The King took out a small book and read it.

"Ah yes. Rule #457: someone who knows unimportant shall leave the courtroom." The King read aloud.

"I'm not unimportant!" I exclaim.

"Yes you are." The King said.

"You're very unimportant." The Queen commented.

"Well I shan't go. That's not a regular rule. You invented it just now." I stated.

"It's the oldest rule in the book!" The King cried.

"Then it should be number 1." I pointed out.

"Consider your verdict!" The King cried out to the jury.

"Your Majesty, we found this paper with a song on it from the prisoner. But it doesn't have a name on it." The rabbit said.

"Then it proves he's guilty. Off with his head!" The Queen yelled.

"It doesn't prove anything! You don't even know what the song is about." I said.

"Sing it." The King commanded the rabbit.

The rabbit sung the catchy song and although it had a nice ring to it, it didn't prove anything. It didn't mention tarts or the Queen.

"Aha! This is the most important piece of evidence we've had yet!" The King exclaimed.

"It doesn't prove anything." I said again.

"Let the jury consider its verdict!" The King commanded.

"No! Sentence first, verdict after!" The Queen said.

"You can't have the sentence first!" I argued.

"Hold your tongue!" The Queen scolded.

"I won't!" I yelled.

"Off with her head! Off with her head! Off with her head!" The Queen ordered.

Some guards charged towards me trying to grab me.

"Don't touch me! Leave me alone!" I screamed as I fought.

"Grab the jacket!" I heard someone say.

I closed my eyes and flailed my arms trying to avoid their grasps. I could suddenly feel my arms being pulled behind me, criss-crossing over my chest and I couldn't move them. I opened my eyes slightly and saw Anita standing in front of me. What's going on, I asked myself. Then everything went dark.


	7. Epilogue

**Doctor's POV~**

After I sent word to the Liddell residence about what had happened with Alice, Mr. Liddell rushed over immediately and without haste. I guided him over to Alice's room and let him look through her window. She was sitting on her bed, the strait (spelling?) jacket on as she stared down at the floor, expressionless. Mr. Liddell was marveled. He couldn't understand what went wrong and how it could've happened. He looked at me, his begging eyes asking me to explain what happened. I began from the top and how Alice was chasing one of the patients around outside. This patient believed that he was always late for something. She had chased him inside and ended up falling down. When she came to, she grabbed a bottle of water and a key to the garden outside left by Anita on accident. Alice found her way to the gate and unlocked it, entering the garden. Some of the patients who were outside entered the garden and went different ways. Every now and then, Alice would have conversations with herself, calling herself a Mister Cheshire Cat. I had to explain to Mr. Liddell that I followed her to survey her and the other patients as well. Then I explained how she met a group of patients who believed that they were birds. She chatted with the patients and even to stuffed mouse one of the patients carried and called it Clarissa. They ran around in a circle but she got tired and left them. After a few more chats with herself, she caught with me another patient as we were having tea. I, of course, explained to Mr. Liddell that it was good to interact with patients. The particular patient I was drinking tea with had severe turrets and it seemed to have upset poor Alice. I tried asking her some questions to examine her but it didn't help the matter. She ran off again, conversing with herself until she left the garden. She talked to a couple of patients who enjoyed painting roses until she got involved in a situation with our nurse, Anita, and another patient. This quarrel of course drew attention to all of the patients. The patient Anita was having trouble with, took something from her. He was, in fact, a kleptomaniac and she wanted it back. Alice interjected and defended the patient which infuriated my employee and she yelled at Alice. Alice started screaming and yelling, so some of the male nurses came and detained her, sedating her as well. I had told all that I had witnessed to Mr. Liddell and all the color drained from him. He still couldn't understand how his little girl could get to such a stage.

"As I was watching, every now and then Alice would call out a name...as if she were searching for them." I told her father.

"What name was it?" Mr. Liddell looked at me with curiosity and a little bit of hurt.

"She kept calling out the name Anna, sir." I explained.

Mr. Liddell's face lit up with horror and hurt. The tears he was trying to contain, now flowed out.

"Sir, you must understand that your daughter has chosen to go down a path that she can't back from..." I tried.

Mr. Liddell crumpled onto a bench nearby and covered his face with his hands.

"I can't...I've lost both of my girls..." He cried softly.

All I could do was pat him gently on his back and have some male nurses escort him back to his awaiting car. I opened the door to Alice's room, trying to see if I could get her to say something.

"Alice..." I started.

She didn't look at me. She just looked down at the floor, tears coming down her cheeks.

"How can I get home...? I want to get out of Wonderland..." She said softly, seeming to understand what was going on.

I sighed so ever softly and exited the room, closing her door behind me.

_The End_

* * *

**_Thank you for reading this short story. Please review and tell me what you thought :)_**


End file.
